Poleras
by Florecila
Summary: Abre la bolsa y le entrega a Jean la polera más grande. Ambas son de distintos colores, la más grande es "pelirroja" –curiosa descripción–, la más pequeña es blanca. Armin no duda en ponérsela para ir a preparar aunque sea un café. Un café con sabor a "perdón por no avisarte sobre el desorden, por tu trasero al aire y las puntas de los libros, las puntas duras". [Jearmin week: 1/7]


**_Jearmin week - Día 1: Hoodies_**

Golpes únicos. Incansable enemigo. Subestimado. Así es la nieve. Está nevando. Está nevando mucho. Podía esperar de todo en esta nevada, lo suficientemente fuerte para calar hasta los huesos, mas lo suficientemente delicada para que los niños pudieran jugar, claro que son niños y viven con la adrenalina de ser reprendidos por sus padres. Los copos acarician su cabello hasta que estos ceden ante la cariñosa insistencia y se abren paso hacia su cabeza. Armin sabe que no es nada bueno, especialmente cuando ve que el vaho que sale de su boca es tan débil. Una gripe de los mil demonios sería una excusa perfecta para faltar a la escuela estos días, _estos días_ en los que solo quiere estar envuelto en mantas y leyendo lo que sea. Desde que falleció su abuelo ya nada es lo mismo.

Sabe que solo faltan un par de días más y serán vacaciones, pero en serio _no puede esperar_ a caer enfermo. Caer enfermo es igual a estar en casa en paz_._ No podría extrañar a Eren o a Mikasa porque seguro irían todas las tardes a llevarle los deberes y un poco de comida que hizo la señora Jaeger. Además que los recuerdos con ellos son tan brillantes, cálidos y fuertes –como ellos– que nada podría enfriar esa parte de su corazón destinada a ellos. Pero Armin sabe que aunque su corazón puede permanecer cálido e impermeable, su mochila no tardaría en empezar a rendirse ante la nieve, así que abrazándola al pecho, con su casaca protegiendo a sus tesoros más que a él, apresuró el paso. Tosió un par de veces. A lo mejor sea más que una gripe. A lo mejor lo suicida se le está pegando de Eren. _¿A lo mejor?_

Quizás se asusta de su propio pensamiento y está corriendo con más fuerza hacia su casa, el camino no es tan largo ahora, tras varios minutos de caminata, pero olvidó la cartera y le dio vergüenza pedir prestado dinero. Todo en él está vuelto de cabeza, hay ropa sin lavar en la cesta, cuartos sin barrer y camas con las colchas meramente extendidas; ojalá encuentre algo de ropa limpia de cambio para poder abrigarse ni bien termine de darse una ducha caliente y prepararse un poco de chocolate. Camina más rápido. Un semáforo lo detiene y está seguro que está temblando más fuerte. Muy fuerte. Gracias a Dios la nieve ha cesado y la luz se ha ido. La luz se ha ido_. Espera, Dios, no_.

—¿Acaso terminaste con Jaeger y quieres morir?

Esa voz era de Jean Kirschtein, aunque puede darse el beneficio de la duda. Demasiado suave, no es un insulto o una amenaza. Claro que suena a un insulto típico de él, pero de nuevo Jean tiene el beneficio de la duda: especialmente ahora que le ha puesto su propio paraguas encima de la cabeza de Armin, o mejor dicho, le tapó toda la cabeza con el paraguas, sin importar el tamaño, la cara la tiene toda tapada con un curioso _sombrero_.

—No sabía que vivías por aquí

—Ah… Vengo casi persiguiéndote porque… Marco quiere tus apuntes de Matemática

—Te los daré como un gracias por el paraguas. —sonrisa débil y amable. Armin.

Caminaron en silencio, Armin y Jean a penas se veían. Armin era amigo de Marco y ambos siempre terminaban envueltos en las peleas de Kirschtein y Eren. Compartir el paraguas es algo muy íntimo, pero Jean no entiende lo que es el espacio personal e ignora el alboroto que arma el corazón del rubio, en sí, todo, desde el hombro que toca los músculos entre el codo y el hombro del otro –_bíceps, tríceps_-, hasta los pies que torpes por el frío parecen estar menos coordinados que de costumbre, es _demasiado torpe. _Llegar a casa tomó menos tiempo cuando Jean empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa –"Oye, mira ese niño de allá, se parece a Jaeger" Silencio, el niño está haciendo la peor rabieta de la vida. Es un _niño_. Eren no es un niño. "Eres muy mata-chistes, Arlert"–

—Lle-llegamos

La puerta se abre un poco, Armin pasa cuidadosamente por costumbre, casi saltando y quitándose el abrigo para no mojar el piso. Jean no espera advertencias, abre un poco más la puerta y se quita el abrigo con menos delicadeza.

—¿No esperas que pase por aquí, ver…?

No, Armin no lo espera, de hecho está ansioso por ver cómo reacciona Jean. La última sílaba de su pregunta es gritada y cae. Primero patalea un poco, se pregunta qué pasa entre maldiciones y vuelve a caer sobre los libros caídos y maldice más fuerte cuando toda la nieve retenida por el paraguas le cae encima. Mira con reproche al rubio que está riendo mientras recoge los libros para evitar que se estropeen, pero sin intención de ayudar a su invitado, quien lo sigue mirando desde abajo, no esperando ayuda, simplemente está pensando alguna forma de ofenderlo de tal forma que sienta cómo es estar con el trasero mostrándose a la calle encima de libros que tienen puntas. _Puntas duras_. Desastre total.

Los libros _pueden estar_ en cualquier parte, apilados, listos para guardarse, no están abandonados, son como marcadores de página, pero de su vida. Están ahí y simbolizan algo. Incluso hay algunos bajo la lápida de su abuelo y ha empezado a considerar mover el librero cerca a la puerta de la calle, pues ahí hay otro montón que se quedó leyendo esperando a que alguien que no sea él o Eren o Mikasa los pateara por entrar sin saber de su existencia, ese montón que se quedó leyendo esperando a sus padres, o unas cartas o esos paquetes extraños con poleras, a veces iguales, misma talla en la etiqueta, pero no a la vista. Extravagancias de sus padres.

Jean se levanta ayudando a recoger los libros, con maldiciones interrumpidas con estornudos, qué pesado. Jean se sienta tras la invitación innecesaria del rubio, de todas formas lo iba a hacer. Armin por primera vez ordena los libros en la habitación acomodada para ser una pequeña biblioteca. La nieve hizo de las suyas, Jean está estornudando a morir y Armin ya casi puede jurar que sus pulmones se han congelado. Intenta reír un poco más, pero una toz lo interrumpe. Las chompas de los uniformes no abrigan. Nada.

—No es gracioso, Arlert

—Lo sé —pero sigue riendo— espérame, traeré algo caliente.

Sube las escaleras corriendo. Nada limpio para él. Nada de la talla de Jean. Nada. Saca la primera de bolsa que ve que le mandaron sus padres y baja casi corriendo. Toz. Abre la bolsa y le entrega a Jean la polera más grande. Ambas son de distintos colores, la más grande es _"pelirroja" _–curiosa descripción–, la más pequeña es blanca. Armin no duda en ponérsela para ir a preparar aunque sea un café. Un café con sabor a "perdón por no avisarte sobre el desorden, por tu trasero al aire y las puntas de los libros, las puntas duras".

—Lindo, muy lindo,Arlert

Este estremecimiento no tiene nada que ver con la ofensa -¿un hombre puede ser descrito con la palabra "lindo"?- o el frío. Qué murmullo más raro.

—¿Ah?

Armin _ahora sí_ recibe un puñete nada suave, pero sin la intensión de hacer daño, por lo menos no quería arrancarle la cabeza, sino solo apartarla bruscamente, ha sido en cámara lenta o con algún tipo de retraso, no está seguro. Tampoco está seguro del tono de la risa del otro.

—Que "lindo, lin…

—¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A ARMIN, TÚ, IDIOTA!?

Eren Jaeger adora las entradas dramáticas. No tan dramáticas como la de Jean ese día, pero su misma persona implica dramatización exagerada de la situación. _Madre sobreprotectora_. Madre sobreprotectora que tiene una copia de la llave de la casa de Armin. Nadie sabe cómo la consiguió.

—Tranquilo, no me robo a tu esposa, Jaeger

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Kirschtein?

—Yo no estoy insinuando nada, es _él _el que insinúa cosas

Armin está presenciando algo irreal, de seguro: Jean se puso la capucha de la polera y en esta se resaltaban orejas de zorro, felpudas; tanto como la cola larga y _pelirroja_ que se hizo notar cuando se paró del sillón, para modelar. Eren estaba preparando una burla o una forma de responder, pero no entendía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Armin sí. Y por instinto levanta la capucha topándose con unas largas orejas blancas. _Oh, Dios, que no haya una colita._

—¿Poleras de pare…?

Al ataque. Jean estaba atrás de Armin jugando con las orejas de la capucha y –qué liso, Kirschtein– con la colita, aplastando y riendo, bajando y subiendo las orejitas insistiendo a su presa a clamar por su vida con algunos "_pyon, pyon_". Jean estaba usando un escudo muy lindo, lindo. Un conejo gigante. Armin forcejeaba como podía, riendo también y atacando a Jean como podía, evitando a la madre sobreprotectora. Eren estaba corriendo para salvarlo gritando algo que ni siquiera un animal podría entender y Jean se burlaba y sin querer –queriendo- hacía cosquillas a Armin, cosquillas en su cuerpo, cosquillas en su cabeza, cosquillas en su corazón, cosquillas en su vida.

_Cazador. Presa. ¿Qué?_

Y, sí, Armin está patéticamente ruborizado.

Y está riendo.

* * *

><p><em>Ni idea de qué es esto.<em>

_¿Qué tal? Se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba, creo que me enredé mucho._

_Después me imagino a Jean riendo con Armin, en el fondo esos resplandores y flores de moe que salen en los shoujos._

_Fin._

_P.D.: El sin querer queriendo salió de mi kokoro_


End file.
